AntiSora's Outburst
by omnitrixian
Summary: Just something I came up with. There may or may not be a sequel, but anyway, if you guys like a AntiSora and Kairi story, you will like this.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Islands.

A nice sunny day with scattered clouds on the beach of the Destiny Islands.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were lying on the beach, trying to relax. They were doing a good job.

They had been through a lot together. It had been about two years after the events of Orginization XIII. Riku had been seporated from the Darkness, and his powers of Darkness were gone. But he was still the weilder of the Keyblade known as Way To The Dawn.

Kairi was also still a Keyblade weilder. The Keyblade had no name, so Kairi gave it the name of the Blooming Heart. She was also being trained by Sora and Riku in the way of the Keyblade. She was now a very skilled fighter. Sora, now choosing the Ultima Weapon keychain more than other keychains. He was still a very strong and skillful warrior. He also told Kairi how he really felt about her, and it turned out that she felt the same way.

The three of them were awoken by a Gummi engine. They looked up and saw Highwind coming down on the beach. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto came out of the doors.

"Hey guys! what's up?" yelled Sora.

"We wanted a nice holiday, Donald and Goofy suggested we come here." said Mickey, approaching the group. "Nice to see you all again." said Donald. "Ah, hyuh!" said Goofy, laughily agreeing. Pluto barked out of agreement too.

The lot of them were all relaxing on the beach. "This is nice," said Kairi. "Just sitting here, doing nothing. We should do it more often. It's nice and relaxing." she finished. "Hmm, it is relaxing." said Sora, putting his hand on Kairi's.

"How long do you guys thi" Riku began, but stopped and stood up, summoning Way To The Dawn. "What is it Riku?" asked Mickey. "I sense Darkness." he whispered.

Everyone got up and summoned their weapons. Pluto decided to stay on the sidelines, since he had no experience with Heartless or Nobodies.

Suddenly, the whole beach was flooded with Heartless. There was at least 3 of each type ever known.

The six of them charged out and fought the Heartless, swiping them out. But no matter how much the fought, the Heartless just kept on coming.

"We're not going to last much longer! Any idea's?" Riku asked, as he swiped another Heartless. "I have one." said Sora. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he bellowed. His clothes chenged from his normal attire to almost blinding silver. He was also gliding and his two Keyblades, Ultima Weapon and Oblivion were just out his reach, as if he had levitation powers. Sora was in his Final Form.

With Final Form, they were defeating the Heartless a lot more quickly. But they just kept on coming. Even with Final Form, the six of them were not going to last very long. Sora reverted and continued fighting normally.

"We might not survive this!" said Donald, casting Thunder on a few Heartless. Goofy wacked another Heartless before he said "We could use some more help!".

"Any other idea's?" asked Kairi. "Only one. I never thought I would have to use it again, but here we are." said Sora. He stood in his transforming pose and Darkness was spreading from his hands and feet allover his body. He was screaming in pain the whole time.

After about two minutes, He was in his Antiform. His glowing yellow eyes looked out to the Heartless and lashed out attacking them. The Heartless were being cut down by Sora like a hot knife through butter. He was so quick, the other five did not even have to move. Within minutes, all the Heartless were destroyed.

The others all approached AntiSora, and he lashed out at them. All but Kairi fought back. AntiSora was in the middle of Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, while Kairi was away from the group. "Sora!" she yelled. AntiSora's glowing yellow eyes looked to her. "I know that you're still there. Look right into my eyes, Remember!" she yelled.

AntiSora complied and slowly approached Kairi and examined her. "K...a...i...r...i" He said, slowly and ghastly. He put his dark hand on her cheek. Kairi did nothing and allowed him to do what he needed to. Slowly, the Darkness disappered from his lips, and they slowly approached hers. Their lips touched. As they kissed, more and more of the Darkness was fading away from his body. After it was all gone, they seporated and opened their eyes. "Thank you, Kairi." whispered Sora.

"Huh? I don't get it." said Goofy. "Me neither." said Donald. "AntiSora was a being of Darkness and disaster. Or, if you will, an impure heart." Riku explained. "But Kairi is someoene that purifies Sora's heart, so in the case of AntiSora, it purifies the Darkness and reverted him to normal." Explained Mickey.

Sora and Kairi stopped kissing and walked over to the group. "So, now what?" asked Sora. "Now, we should find out where those Heartless came from. Who could still be alive that can control the Heartless?" said Mickey. they all started thinking who there could still be. "Maleficent and Pete!" exclaimed Sora. "Come on! We gotta find 'em!" yelled Donald. They all got abord Highwind and hurried to another adventure.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. The Continuation

**Okay, the story is not being continued here, but instead here:**

**.net/s/6047792/1/Kingdom_Hearts_Soul**

**Hope you guys still enjoy it. See you there!**


End file.
